Dyskusja użytkownika:Wikcio4
No tak ,nie wolno się zmuszać na siłę :3 Jesteś nadal :) Kurczę nie pamiętam odcinków XD Ostatnio pojawiłeś się w 48 i 49 czyli najnowszych :3 Dam cię jeszcze w 47 bo cię mało było ;/ A tak to nie pamiętam xD Jeśli czytasz po kolei ,to zostaw coś na dyskusjach odcinków ,tak bym wiedział że przeczytałeś :D To mi daje motywację do pisania następnych:) Jeśli będzie robił anime, to powiedz z chęcią pomogę ,a jak będzie można się zapisać to zapiszę^^ Volto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png ^^ Region? A jaki najbardziej lubisz? Jeśli takiego nie masz ,to jaki jest twój ulubiony pokemon? Ja np: Lubię Oshawotta i zacząłem od Unovy:)Volto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Z Hoenn to tak samo jak ja XD To nie ma znaczenia od jakiego regionu zaczniesz:) Naprawdę:) Jeśli lubisz Unove - Zaczynaj od Unovy, jeśli Johto - Od Johto. Tu nie chodzi oto ,że ja zaczynałem od Unovy i ty nie możesz ,po prostu tu chodzi oto by tobie było łatwiej pisać o regionie który lubisz:) Volto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png No to rób Sinnoh :3 Wiem ;.; Nie było żadnego nowego ataku ,ewo ani nic bo myślałem ,że nie wrócisz;.; A chciałem postać dociągnąć do ligi ,ale że jesteś to Wiktor będzie się pojawiał częściej :) I na pewno Pidove ewoluuję:P Volto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Ma jeszcze inne pokemony, z Unovy które pokaże w 47 odcinku podczas walki z Winona ,albo pokaże z Hoenn ,a z Unovy podczas ligi :3''Volto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Przeskoczyłem 47 :P To ostatni odcinek tego sezonu do napisania:P (no jeszcze połączenie mojego i Trzciny ,ale to jak on skończy turniej) 'Volto[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png W sumie to możesz zrobić po swoim regionie:) Takie anime jeszcze nie było :D Tabelki? Do twojego anime? Możesz skopiować ode mnie :)Volto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png To fajnie^^ Dziś HARRY?! NO TAK PIĄTEK! Ale mi czas szybko leci ;.; '''Volto[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Mam nadzieję :P''Volto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Odcinek 47 właśnie zacząłem pisać :) Na imię mam Filip:) Nie mówiłem? A skype, GG i tym podobne nie mam :) Jedynie Chat:D 'Volto[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png xD Nic nie szkodzi XDVolto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Pa!Volto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png siema,można do anime i chcesz do mojego LeonDX (dyskusja) 06:08, lip 6, 2013 (UTC) Leon Carter Wygląd:250px Poki: Oshawott(wszystkie evo) Totodile(wszystkie evo) te na początek podam potem inne LeonDX (dyskusja) 10:35, lip 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok:3 Imię : Hikari Oshan Wiek: 13/14 Lat Poki: Starter Magby, Oshawott, Elekid, Mawile, Taillow, resztę sam wybierz :3 Wygląd niestety widzę ,że mam zajęty przez Leona T^T Jak znajdę jakiś to ci dam :D A i nie muszę być trenerem ,mogę być kimkolwiek :D A szukasz może głównych? :3[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Mogę być główny? Jak nie to rywal i trener. 250px, nazywam się Archie Komozura, w skrócie Art, sześć pokemonów - Elekid -> Electabuzz -> Electivire || Seaddle -> Swadloon -> Leavanny || Torkoal || Panpour -> Simipour || Sawk || Gible -> gabite -> Garchomp - 'Archie Komozura 11:55, lip 6, 2013 (UTC) Mogę być :D Taki Brock ,czy coś XD Mogę nic nie zbierać ,tylko z tobą podróżować :D [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png ok :D Co do pokemonów ,to chcę samego Magby ,a resztę sam mi daj :D [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Ognisty :3 Ale możesz dać mi też pokemony innych typów :D [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Spoks - Archie Komozura 12:04, lip 6, 2013 (UTC) Pomóc jakoś? Ulepszyć stronę ,czy anime, tabelki czy coś?[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Mei? Nie powiedziałeś była...Bianca ,lub Skyla! [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Ale mi dałeś zagadkę XD Shaunna? Czy może Roxanne?[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png obstawiam Shaune :P Roxanne ,jest już trochę za tara na podróż XD Ale to będzie ona ,czy tylko tak będzie wyglądać jak jedna z tych ?[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png zrobimy wymiane ja do twojego a ty do wspomnien "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy''' ]]' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 12:16, lip 6, 2013 (UTC)" Może tylko wygląd? Tak będzie łatwiej:P Wiesz Shauna ma 16/17 lat ,a Roxanne 19/20 :P ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png a myslisz ze ja mam czas... przed wyjazdem na wakacje musze napisac jeszcze dwa odcinki we wspomnieniach. Moze innym razem xd "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy''' ]]' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 12:19, lip 6, 2013 (UTC)" Jeśli chcesz to możesz łączyć :) ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Aaaaa! Czyli to jest jeszcze przed moim anime XD To daj Roxanne:) Trzymaj się tego pomysłu co miałeś :D''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png ^^ Dobra ,ja lecę :) Pa ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Wikcio, ja jutro wylatuje i mnie nie będzie ,przez długi okres czasu;/ Ale uzupełnię się w wolnej chwili :)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Do Anglii na dwa miesiące ,pewnie do końca wakacji :( Data powrotu jest jeszcze nieznana [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Jest i się nie czepiaj o-o Akurat mam chwilę wolneo:3 ( 4godziny dokładniej :D)A tak nie mam czasu [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Mogę się zapisać do anime? Scraggy Ok, zapiszę się do rywali. I na startera biorę Bagona. Scraggy